


SUN-Y

by Katonica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Could be Detroit: Become Human, Description Galore, Detectives, Dysnomia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Light Angst, One Shot, Permanent Resident, There was an actual story before I changed it to this one-shot, cyborg, descriptive, it's a fanfiction if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonica/pseuds/Katonica
Summary: Sometimes, perfection can undo even the closest person near Godliness.How ironic.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a school project... So there will be three chapters. Chapter 1 will be the actual story, Chapter 2 is the more in-depth of the characters, and Chapter three is my thought process during the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official story of SUN-Y and its investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story contains a bit of angst, I am not allowed to post it until the First Day of Spring, otherwise known as March 20. This is because I struck a deal with a friend that if I didn't write angst for 48 days, she'd sleep before 10PM, and I am determined to keep it.
> 
> So if there's a few dates that seem odd, it's just because I wrote them ahead of time, before I publish this on the 20th.

**_[100%]_** , his computer always showed, glowing with pride at its owner’s success.

 

 

It had been several years since Clay had been given his cybernetic additions, giving him new legs, a new arm, and a cybernetic eye after the explosion he fell victim to. He became part of the CY-borg program, a project that had been running for a quite a while.

The only joy he had, unfortunately, had to be removed from his life once the prosthetics were attached. When Clay was younger, he loved to dance. The feeling of the adrenaline rushing through his body as he moved across the floor felt like his own personal drug, but one that was lost after the surgery. The _perfect_ —Clay’s favourite word, as he knew the world should be run perfectly and that he would do anything to keep it as such—movements he used to be able to replicate were no longer there, and Clay lost his will to dance.

Now, his blood intermixed with a dark blue liquid people called etherum which powered his mechanical body parts. Cyborgs often felt it rush through their system when they became too emotional, like acid rushing through their veins. Clay didn’t enjoy the sensation but thankfully, the feeling of pain of the etherum was muted by the implants in his amygdala, lowering his emotional levels, not unlike a robot.

When he did bleed, it was a dark purple. People started to call cyborg blood ‘ _Purple Heart’_ , the actual name of the colour that they happened to bleed.

Another benefit of the cybernetic parts, he supposed, would be the use of them in his career as a detective who had yet to fail a case assigned to him (out of the 87 cases total that he had been assigned). His eye assisted with his daily tasks, picking up pieces of evidence the _normal, human_ eye often overlooked, finding suspects in hiding with a simple scan of their face. Other times, it was a checklist for him, in case he forgot something. His legs and arm helped him with more manual tasks at hand.

Today’s task was simple:

**_Interrogate informant on the new drug [Unidentified]; Location: John Hopkins Hospital, Maryland_ **

 

Clay walked by the white doors in the white hallway that was built within the white building, a stark contrast in his black and gray suit with the same gait he always had, the perfect pace for walking anywhere without risking being late.

The walk to the room had been exerting as nurses continued to warn him to show that he was a cyborg before talking to the informant, though they would not give a reason why to his increasing confusion besides one hurried nurse rushing off to another patient, telling him something about males that scared him.

Finally, he made it to the room **_[Room 24]_** , he noticed as his eye caught flecks of different coloured paints all over the door.

He knocked on the stark white, yet littered with colour, door and listened for a response. A murmur was heard from behind the walls and the door opened. Clay’s job was simple: walk in, ask questions, gather information, walk out. He had not expected the occupant (who had black hair, he noted) to screech and slam the white door,  _much_ too close to his face for his own comfort.

A nurse dressed in pink rushed over, apologizing for the patient’s behaviour before entering the room. Rushed sentences spilled past the door and it opened again. The nurse apologized again before opening the door a little more for him to enter. That first meeting _not_ been perfect, whatsoever.

This time, _cautiously,_  Clay entered the room and noticed the colours immediately. The base colour of the wall was the shade of etherum (#335FCC) with painted on swirls of a dark purple that looked eerily like Purple Heart.

The patient wore a white sweater and leggings. A strange, azure aura seemed to engulf her, the colours softly glowing around her like a colourful fire that would not extinguish. She sat on the floor, using a thin paintbrush to paint more swirls of Purple Heart purple—#5D33CC to be specific—onto the blue wall. She turned to look at him, her motions planned precisely until she stopped in front of him.

She forcefully grabbed his left hand as she held it up to her face, inspecting it. And then she licked it.

Clay jumped, startled at her sudden action as he yanked his hand away from the patient. The wet feeling of her tongue was still on his palm which he wiped off on his jacket, feeling slightly uncomfortable, along with the etherum rushing through his veins at his sudden shock.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled at him (the aura changed into a bright, happy, sunflower yellow and the room felt like it had brightened ten-fold) like she hadn’t just licked his hand. “What’d you want?”

He looked at the patient, her eyes a gentle green that reminded him of the spring grass right before 7 A.M., watching her. “Erm,” he stuttered, still stunned from her greeting, “I’m Clay, otherwise known as SUN-Y. I’d like to know your name to confirm a potential informant for a case.”

Her green eyes seemed to glow with a curious feeling Clay felt that no other person could replicate as the aura around the patient turned a royal yellow. (#FADA5E, he identified as he stored the colour code in his personal database. He liked the shade.)

“I’m Sonex Mauve.” **_Identity Confirmed._** The words flashed out of the corner of his eye, reminding him of his task at the hospital. She looked up at her room’s ceiling, gazing at the golden swirls on the light blue ceiling she had probably painted. “You can’t be here.”

Clay turned to look at her. “Why not?” She slowly leaned her head to one side, her gaze still looking up.

“I don’t know.”

He wasn’t sure what to expect from the girl with a purple (Mauve: #6D4752) surname, especially with what he had experienced in the past few minutes, so he decided the best course of action would be to ease into the conversation.

“Why are you called SUN-Y?” She asked before he could formulate a question for her, startling him out of his thought process. He balked, blinking quickly as words flew across his vision again, trying to formulate an answer. “It’s a joke in my squad,” He started off, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “It stands for Super Unique…”

Clay inhaled and closed his eyes, realizing why he never explained the acronym.

“...Nutjob.” He listened for a giggle at his nickname, which was nowhere near the perfect nickname he would have preferred. But there was none, and he opened his eyes to see why silence was his only audience. There was only Sonex, tilting her head to the side and staring at him with wide, green eyes. “You didn’t explain the Y.”

“That’s just my program’s name. Y2H. They shortened it.” She nodded, seemingly satisfied as she looked up. Clay frowned, realizing that even with his cybernetic eye, he wasn’t actually _able_ to understand her behaviour. _That was not normal._

“Do you know why you’re a Permanent Resident?” Her gaze snapped down to look at him, mint-coloured eyes painfully softening, looking at the ceiling as she recalled the memories that luckily lasted ever since the accident. “Yes.”

“Can you tell them to me?”

She sighed softly and Clay watched the aura of colour change to a dull cadet blue. “I was attacked by a man under the influence of a drug and was saved by a cyborg. Then the doctors realized I had- I had… I _had-_ ” She frowned as she cut off, stopping her attempts at forcing the word out from her head. Sonex held up her arm, looking at the silver band around her wrist. “Dysnomia.”

 

**_Informant confirmed knowledge of the drug [Unidentified]_ **

**_Patient has dysnomia (define:_ ** **_a mild, fluent type of aphasia where an individual has word retrieval failures)_ **

 

He watched her walk in the predetermined style of pace she had before, to the palette that lay on the mahogany side drawer, and set down the paintbrush. She sat down on her bed (with a blanket the colour of cornflower) and pat the spot next to her, inviting him to sit. How funny it was, that her pace was 0.4 seconds slower than his perfect walk.

Clay blinked, unused to the casual way she treated him compared to the people of Maryland, who preferred him distant and a far distance away. He listened and proceeded to sit where she had indicated. “Can you tell me about the drug?” She laid down across her bed, sighing as the aura around her fluctuated, coiling around him like a snake as she looked at him.

“I can’t tell you much because I don’t-” She stuttered, frowning as she did, “-do _not_ remember lots,” the aura glowed a magnificent sunset gold, “but I can tell you that it made the user…” She hummed, trying to remember the word, “crazy. The man had these crazy eyes- God… his pupils were blown up so much that it was like looking at a-,” she bit her lip, “-a _demon_.” She nodded a bit, confirming to herself that she knew the word.

She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body and the aura that had been hugging him turned a brilliant scarlet red, rushing back to surround her like a shield as she started to recall more detailed information. “He had crazy strength, bending metal…” She blinked, her eyes focusing on a specific drop of yellow paint as he watched. “And ripped apart a man that was like- _just_ like you. He had purple blood.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, a look at Clay rather liked on her face (with that pondering look in her eyes as she tried to focus on a word) “I think the woman who gave it to the crazy one called it- She called it- Something…” She snapped her fingers together exactly seven times before her aura flashed from the dull blue to bright red-orange, sitting up on the bed as she exclaimed, “Psycho!”

 

**_Name of drug identified [Psycho]_ **

**_Signs of [Psycho] identified: blown pupils, extreme strength, extreme aggression_ **

 

“The other person called it Psycho.” She repeated the word over a few times, attempting to remember it. She stood up, grabbing the paintbrush as she started to paint swirls on the walls again as she hummed a tune that he could not identify.

And that’s how he left Sonex, with a tune on her lips with an aura of soft pink.

 

* * *

 

Clay wasn’t sure what to expect the second time he went to the hospital, with his black shoes contrasting against the white tiles of the hospital as he walked through the halls to find the room (#D24) and knock, this time, backing away from the door to ensure the girl would not slam the door on his face again.

He heard the sound of a loud crash of metal hitting ceramic and a yelp from a female that he had only interrogated the other day. He quickly opened to door to investigate the loud sounds, a nurse trailing behind him to make sure her patient was alright.

There sat Sonex, sitting on the ground with a spilled paint can that seemed to bleed purple by her side. Her side was covered in (#5D33CC) paint and her cheeks were smeared with the same colour as she sheepishly smiled at the assistant.

“There was a knock,” was her only explanation as her nurse smiled and helped her clean the mess of paint. The nurse let out a sigh, shaking her head in amusement at the woman who sat on the floor, covered in paint. Clay walked over to help and the girl looked at him with her green eyes, the aura around her a bright cerulean blue. “Who is he?” The nurse sighed.

Clay blinked as the nurse gave him an apologetic smile, her eyes telling him _‘I’ll explain somewhere else,’_ as his gaze fell and he went back to cleaning the floor before the acrylic paint dried on the white tiles.

 

**_[Nurse identified: Erica Sandoval: 6 years of employment in the Permanent Patient ward, assigned to Sonex Mauve 4 years ago. Nominated Nurse of the Month 23/42 times, won 12/23]_ **

 

Erica helped the woman stand and brought a fresh set of clothing out for her to wear. Clay looked at the blue paint that covered his fingers, feeling… _something._ The woman he had talked to had forgotten him somehow, and she had no trace of any anesthesia in her system; that made him feel something more than uncomfortable but less than disgusted.

 _Disturbed,_ the word should be.

He stood up as the last of the purple transferred onto the once pristine towel and placed the wet rag to the side. Sonex had put on a burgundy-coloured tank top and grey sweatpants, yawning as the needle slid into her arm and dulled her senses.

Erica slowly lowered the girl onto the bed where she lay, her eyelids covering the bright green eyes and Clay watched the aura around her turn a deep, calming blue.

She tapped on his shoulder, gesturing for him to sit on an armchair in Sonex’s room as she sat on the other seat. “Why does she not remember me?” The nurse sighed as her eyes slid from him to the sleeping woman on the bed.

“Sonex had been beaten badly when they found her. We’re still not sure to what extent, though we believe it may have been that she was hit near the cerebral cortex of the brain,” she bit her lip, “and that may have caused some trauma to her memory.” Clay processed the new information thoughtfully.

 

**_Patient has brain trauma -- > Memory loss [not yet explained] Beaten to near death: Ask how_ **

**_Task(s) added._ **

 

Clay smiled, an indication for him to start interrogating. “The MPD is currently investigating the drug known as Psycho and we believe we can help Sonex if we gain more information. Would you mind cooperating?” Erica frowned, contemplating her options.

She sighed. “For Sonex.” Clay smiled, nodding.

“How does her memory loss work?” She frowned, thinking for a few minutes before she crossed her legs and explained about how she couldn’t recognize people by sight but instead preferred to kiss—or in his case, lick—people. They didn’t know why, but eventually accepted it as Sonex’s greeting.

At first, Erica considered it extremely unsanitary, but over time like the rest of the staff, she came to accept it. “How badly was she beaten?” Erica stiffened, looking at the cyborg with an apprehensive look before sighing again.

 

**_[Sigh count: 5]_ **

 

She stood up, carefully making her way to Sonex’s nightstand. Erica slowly kneeled and pulled open the drawer, the sound of wood grating against metal. She reached into the shelf and pulled out a bright silver pocket watch, the metal infused with a blue gem.

 

**_[Gem identified: Azurite]_ **

 

The nurse made her way over to him again, sitting back down in the armchair facing Clay. She handed it over for him to inspect. “A pocket watch?” He asked, amusement in his voice. Erica grimaced at his tone as she took back the watch, opening it. Clay looked at the cracked glass, noticing the dark red colour on it. It clicked.

“Was she found with glass shards in her forehead, Ms. Sandoval?” The nurse whipped her head up as she looked at Clay in surprise at his quick speculation and nodded quietly. “Exactly. We believe her _father_ ,” his he blinked in surprise, “threw this at her while he was under the influence. And with the strength he had with the strange drug...”

 

**_[Assailant identified: Eli Mauve. Deceased.]_ **

 

“Her father did his to her? The speech impairment? The memory-” Erica nodded, stopping his question short.

“We found her over another cyborg, keeping us away from him even after he had died. We supposed the trauma from her father made her extremely nervous around other males but she holds a certain love for cyborgs because of the one that had protected her.”

He sighed, cracking his thumbs, and then his knuckles as he thought about the next thing to ask before he ended his interrogation before Ms. Sandoval became tired of his questioning.

“Do you see the aura around her?” He had always been perplexed about the changing hues surrounding his informant, even calibrating his eye several times to double check if it was just a malfunction.

To his confusion, the glow was just _there._ It only surrounded Sonex, not around him, not around anyone else. It was something that he wasn’t able to solve, and it was _frustrating_ because he was supposed to be able to solve everything _, perfectly._

She blinked. “Excuse me?” He coughed, backtracking quickly as he realized she didn’t know anything, guessed from the look of confusion. “Just a question to ensure my cybernetic eye isn’t acting up. I ask it every time I end a questionnaire.”

She nodded with understanding, having noticed the prosthetics when he walked in and Sonex’s comfortableness with him. He went back to Sonex, who lay on the bed, her eyes drooping and her breathing a steady rate. “Are you done talking about me?

Clay froze in surprise, responses forming quickly across his vision before he blinked them all away. His face must have shown his surprised curiosity as she let out a laugh, the musical sound similar to the introductory tune before a fast-paced salsa.

“I may be on these drugs, but I’m no idiot. Erica kept glancing at me as you two talked. It’s not too hard to-” She yawned as the drugs took effect.

The dark blue aura had been turned to a peculiar and slightly irritating white. The starkness of it, along with the glow of the aura, _hurt._ Clay blinked more as he squinted, waiting for it to go away.

The colour only enveloped her even more and Clay took that as a farewell, biding her a good day and ensuring—after she had grabbed his wrist, asking if he’d be back tomorrow— that he would return the following after she wasn’t so tired, he left.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, it became normal for people to see the cyborg visiting the same room, extracting information day-by-day until the date of May 5th.

On that day, as Clay made his way to the familiar paint-stained door with the same pace he had always had, wearing his black and grey suit, now stained with different splatters of colour from his visits to Sonex.

For some reason, his shoes clicked too loud, the sharp sound echoing like a snap in the halls that even with a large number of people populating the corridors, felt muted.

_There was something off about today, and he didn’t like it._

His pace quickened from the usual steps he took and became long strides, finally letting go of his never-changing walk to reach his destination quicker, his mind running faster and faster as the etherum in his veins started to burn.

He barged into the room and blinked quickly at the stark _white_ walls seemed to glow so _brightly_ that as he had to squint. “Sonex?” It was silent. He turned around to leave the room to ask for a nurse and watched as the door closed, trapping him.

The sound of the door closing echoed in the white chamber. Clay’s hand froze, inches away from the handle that had just been pushed away from him. “Hello?”

There was a laugh, one that Clay specifically recalled from the time he had first started to promise his informant his visits. It was one that made him roll his shoulders back and hide at the same time. “Sonex?” He asked again, confused and nervous, feeling the etherum burn away at his veins as his panic continued to rise.

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

Clay stopped looking around wildly, instead, searching for the source of the voice, his body frozen in place as calm panic replaced his initial distress. “Where are you?”

 

_“What’d you want?”_

 

He pleaded with the voice, feeling distressed in the white chamber. “To find you- To find Sonex!” _Why was her room so… white?_ The colour tore at his eyes, ruination burning through his mind as he continued to search for any sign of the woman.

 

_“I’m Sonex Mauve.”_

 

He nodded frantically at the confirmation, blood rushing faster and faster to the point where he could _taste_ the bitter acid on his tongue. “Yes, I’m here to find you! Please tell me where you are.” His frantic words were no longer the smooth sounds he had taught himself to control.

 

_“You can’t be here.”_

 

Clay’s hands went into his hair, sliding his fingers across his scalp as the worry grew more and more. “Sonex, _where are you?_ ” The voice didn’t reply for a few minutes and Clay was left in desperate silence.

 

_“I don’t know.”_

 

The silence continued as Clay stood in the stark white room, his eyes desperate, his body in pain, and his mind haywire. Why wasn’t everything going to plan? Why wasn’t it _perfect?_

 

“It’s time for you to let go of your world, Clay.”

 

 

 

 ** _[98.88%],_**  his computer now showed, glowing with a sickly shade of white and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author stares at the Submitted button, internally panicking and hoping her grade is still alive and okay.
> 
> This story was originally a CHAPTER fic, and it was Connor and an OC (yes, Sonex Mauve, but a little different). I might still write the Detroit: Become Human version in a different story but that's still in progress.


	2. Characterization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two main characters and their in-depth story, created by yours truly.

**Name:**  Clay Armend

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:  
**_Height:_ 6’2”  
_Hair:_ Brown and straight  
_Eyes:_ Brown  
_Others:_ Prosthetic Eye, left arm, and legs

 **Likes:** Perfection, dance

 **Dislikes:** Imperfection

 **Career:** Detective of the Maryland State Police

 **Personality:** Very calm, but frantic when something doesn’t go the way it’s supposed to, an extreme perfectionist

 **Profile:** As a child, Clay was thrown into the world of music and dance, as his parents had once been. Even for his young age, he pursued to be as perfect as a human could ever be. His father worried for him and brought him to the psychiatrist, only to learn that no, Clay did not have OCD or any mental disorder; he was born to love perfection. To his parents’ surprise, he decided to lead his life in the world of detectives rather than a dancer or musician. His constant need for perfection gave him his perfect record, even as a young recruit and quickly rose in the ranks of the Maryland State Police. When he was 23, Clay was caught in a bombing and lost his arm and legs to the explosion, and one eye to the shrapnel that embedded itself into his eye. His parents, desperate to keep their only child alive, paid the program CY-borg to save their son, and they did so, replacing his missing limbs and eye with prosthetics, giving him an advantage over his coworkers with the attachments. With these additions, Clay’s efficiency in his assigned cases improved ten-fold and still, without any mistake. He has yet to fail a case out of the eighty-six he had been assigned.

 

* * *

 

 **Name:**  Sonex Mauve

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:  
**_Height:_ 5’4”  
_Hair:_ Black and wavy  
_Eyes:_ Green  
_Others: A scar on her forehead, although she can't recall how she got it_

 **Likes:** Cyborgs, painting, purple

 **Dislikes:** Males

 **Career:** Permanent Resident at John Hopkins Hospital

 **Personality:** Dazed, confused, very dreamy. Similar to an intelligent child with the mind of an adult. Extremely intelligent, even with her disabilities

 **Profile:** When Sonex was a child, her mother had left after learning her father was involved in some business that wasn’t safe for the child but never gained custody over Sonex as her father was the sole person in charge of the income. When Sonex turned eighteen, her father brought her out to a birthday celebration for her as they drove back, received a call and her dad immediately pulled over to a warehouse. They entered the warehouse with cautious curiosity. To her horror, a woman shoved a needle full of black liquid into her father’s wrist and left, chaining the large doors shut as Sonex was left to fend for herself against a man who suddenly changed from the loving man Sonex had lived with all her life. She was struck in the head quite hard by a metal pocket watch and lost her memory soon after, only remembering the purple blood a different person spilled after they had been killed by her father. She lives in the Permanent Ward of John Hopkins Hospital and is the only person who lives and is willing to give information about the drug.


	3. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official creation of SUN-Y, the thought process and fabrication of the entire story.

This story was never intended to be a short story. In fact, I had even gone up to chapter 1 (past 4 pages of the prologue) when I lost the idea I originally had for the story. But when this assignment was given, my first thought was to fix this abandoned project or fix a story I had written in 7th grade. I chose the easier option. I leaned on Christianity for this story a lot, even though it technically had nothing to do with the religion, but instead, the angels within the religion.

 

* * *

 

Coming up with the name of the characters, I had already had Sonex as my main character’s name, a woman who had lost her memory, left to live in the Permanent Ward of an unnamed hospital as her mind held the vital information for a drug that could run or ruin the world with its terrifying possibilities. Her name, was a combination of two League of Legends characters—Sona, the Maven of Strings and Jinx, the Loose Cannon—in fact, two characters that were polar opposites of each other but somehow just worked together perfectly when it came to the game. This character, so distant but intelligent, was the perfect essence of craziness and calm that I saw in the two characters I played in a video game. Her last name, Mauve, is a shade of purple. I took this as her last name for Zadkiel, the angel of mercy, who had _purple_ wings.

 

Now creating her, like her eyes, was all symbolism. Her green eyes stand for the colour of healing, like Raphael’s wings, befitting the angel of healing. The clothes she wore the first time he met her, white, and her hair, black, are both colours of mourning, of loss. She is the beginning of the end for him, the ruin to his original perfection. The way they first meet, with her slamming the door on his face, had already ruined Clay’s original plans. Even the auras around her were colour-coded: the azure represented power and protection (for the wings of Michael), then changed to yellow (as to Jophiel’s wings, the angel of beautiful thoughts) as she was satisfied that he was not someone who would hurt her. Each colour she has in her aura represents her state.

 

 

 

Clay, on the other hand, was originally named Roman. I chose Roman originally because it was a beautiful name, one that flowed elegantly like the character I had originally planned him to be. But as I continued to write the story, I realized that Roman became this perfectionist, something that Rome had tried to be for so long. The significance of his name, however, became lost as I realized that even with Roman’s will to be perfect, he was _not._ He walked robotically, had even lost several limbs and an eye. He was remolded, in a sense. And so his name became Clay, for the material that could be reshaped and essentially meant Mortal, because this character, for all his will to be perfect— and I will quote GATTACA, “Cleanliness,” or in this case, perfection, “is next to _Godliness_ ”—he is not. His last name, Armend, means golden intelligence, or golden mind. Quite simple: he was smart and a prize to the MPD.

 

I wasn’t sure how to make such a robotic, but human-like character. Clay was supposed to be an android when I first started the story, but I eventually went with a cyborg instead to preserve his more human-like state. Another way to make him was to find a way to, in a way, mute his human emotions: I made his veins burn when he became too emotional and used an implant in his amygdala to lower his emotional responses. He became someone who was the closest thing to perfection, had it not been for his synthetic limbs and organ. His nickname, SUN-Y, was originally supposed to be Super Unit of Nanotech, but the Y was honestly just a computer program I renamed.

 

* * *

 

Colours are definitely a big part of this story, given the amount of symbolism I used in this story. The white colours mentioned at the beginning and more prominently at the end are to signify Clay’s own rebirth: entering a hospital and losing his sense of perfection. As he continued his daily interrogations of Sonex, his black and grey suit—colours of mourning and detachment—gained colour, things that grounded him to the world he thought had to be perfect when it truly was never the ideal he thought it to be.

Everything had a colour, the white hospital as a place for people who needed to learn, the pink for the nurse that kept the peace between Sonex and Clay, even the heavy white door with flecks of paint on it, showing the first sign of imperfection that Clay would have to enter.

The aura around Sonex was a bit of a mystery at first. I wasn’t sure why I had added it into the story, not until I finally concluded the ending. I started changing the colours she had from different coloured moods to the colour of the seven [ Archangels’ wings](https://backpackerverse.com/angel-colors-meaning/) from the Bible: blue, pink, yellow, white, red, green, and purple.

 

* * *

 

I wanted to make Sonex extremely impactful on first, SUN-Y’s life, then Clay’s later on in the story. As we see in the start of the story, it’s SUN-Y running the narrative. As he meets Sonex, we watch SUN-Y show more and more emotion until he becomes Clay, a simple person that doesn’t like the way the world is.

Sonex is the epitome of imperfection: she’s mentally unstable, she’s dirty, and has no social etiquette. And to make matters worse for Clay, she seems ethereal, with the aura around her that only he can see. Quite honestly, she’s the opposite of everything he is: perfect mind, almost too perfectly clean, extremely polite and most of all, grounded to Earth.

 

* * *

 

The ending was one of the hardest things to write, in all honesty. It was what made me go back and revise the entire story, changing Roman’s name to Clay, using the angels’ wings to choose her aura colours, and so on. I was determined to leave the ending open, but give the readers two choices on their idea of an end.

In the end (pun intended), I made the day of the ending May 5th, as some know as the Day of the Dead. Sonex’s last name was Mauve, the colour of the Angel of Mercy. SUN-Y’s name is Clay, which means mortal. Her final colour and the room’s colour was white, the colour of mourning, of heaven.

But I didn’t want the ending to directly imply he was dead. The colour white also stands for new beginnings, something that Sonex had told Clay to do when she said to “let go of [his] world,” which mentioned in the beginning: “The _perfect_ —Clay’s favourite word, as he knew the world should be run perfectly and that he would do anything to keep it as such.” Clay’s ideal world is perfect, and Sonex is telling him to let go of it, of the perfect 100% rate he has of his assigned cases, of his dancing that he gave up because he was not as fluid as he was before. Or of course, he could have left his world— our Earth— behind and died.

 

* * *

 

There’s no moral to this story: it’s just about a man in an unspecified time who decides that everything needs to be perfect, and one day lose all that perfection to one simple case of learning from another perspective, and disappear from his world, whether it be death, or a fresh beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me for the past three chapters, reading, learning, and understanding my story! This was officially my grade and as of now—March 11, 2019— I have not yet received a grade. As soon as I do, I'll post it here, no matter how embarrassing. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Edit: Guess who got full points??

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Notes in case anyone asks:  
> -Yes, this was for my school assignment.  
> -SUN-Y's name is pronounced Sun-e. Like _sunny_ , but with a pause at Sun-.  
> -Sonex's name is pronounced Son-x. Like the _Son-_ from Sonic and the letter X.


End file.
